


La Luna

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: After spending the day patrolling the city, Touko and Komaru decide to take it easy.





	La Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who back from their hiatus only to probably go back on hiatus again for a bit.
> 
> This was inspired by a drawing done by my good friend, Pryo which you can find:
> 
> Here -> https://grumpykawa.tumblr.com/image/155081140982
> 
> Here-> http://pyroraptor1.deviantart.com/art/La-Luna-Toukomaru-Speedpaint-653891538
> 
> And here -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OwF8QC4otY&t=245s

Since the two decided to stay in Towa City, the number of Monokumas that wandered the city began to dwindle immensely, ridding the city of the chaos caused by the despair and the robotic bears that followed, but that didn’t mean the danger was gone but distractions always got to them. The first distraction being the not so despairful park that they found on their route home.

“I know this park is nice and all but I think we should get back and… Touko?” Komaru turned around to find her fighting partner and girlfriend standing looking up at the sky. “Hey Touko are you okay?”

“I-I haven’t seen stars this clearly in a while” Touko quietly whispered as she stared up at their second distraction. Though still partially clouded, the sky was filled with shining stars.

Komaru smiled and walked over to Touko, joining her in staring up at the stars “Neither have I… They’re pretty aren’t they?”

“Yeah” Touko nodded. Komaru crouched down and laid on the grass, causing Touko to look down at her confusingly. “H-Hey Komaru w-what are you doing?”

“Star gazing. It’s much better than standing and straining our necks looking up” Komaru said, placing her megaphone down next to her and folding her arms behind her head. 

“Y-You’re an idiot you know that” Touko joked, letting out a slight snort as she looked down at Komaru.

“Yeah but I’m your idiot” Komaru grinned. “Why don’t you join me?” Komaru patted the spot next to her before looking back up at the sky.

“W-What if the grass is wet, I don’t want to get w-wet” 

“Well I wouldn’t be sitting down here now would I if it was wet” 

“I suppose but like y-you said, you’re an idiot so you wouldn’t have known the grass was wet until you sat down” Touko snarked. 

“Heeeey…” Komaru whined. 

“I’m kidding- AH!”” Touko sat down next to Komaru, only to kneel back up once she felt the damp ground. “Y-You lied. You said the ground w-wasn’t wet”

“Oh its not even that wet. Come on just join me, please” Komaru playfully pouted, patting the ground once more.

“F-Fine I’ll join you but I’m not lying down” Touko trailed on causing Komaru to giggle. Sitting down next to Komaru, Touko looked up at the night sky. “You know… I’ve never done this before”

Komaru stared up at the sky smiling. “Well now you can say you have. Oh maybe you could write a short story or something based on this. It would be nice to read”

A slight smile formed on Touko’s face. “Maybe…”

“Hey Touko…” After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Komaru spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you stayed with me…”

Touko turned to face Komaru and lightly chuckled. “W-Well I couldn’t just leave you here on your own… E-Especially after everything we've been through together” 

Komaru sat up and hugged her knees. “I know but you could’ve gone back to Future Foundation… With Byakuya…”

Touko felt a tinge of pain in her heart. “Komaru…”

“You could've left me…” Tears began to form in Komaru’s eyes, her eyes drifting from the sky and down to the ground.. “And forget about me”

Touko shifted and took hold of Komaru’s hands before she could wipe the tears from her eyes. “Komaru, I… I would never leave you or forget about you”

“But-”

“K-Komaru, I… I love you so much and i-if you think that I'd leave you and forget about you then… Then you've got that wrong” Before Komaru could say anything, Touko pulled Komaru towards her and kissed her, pouring all of her emotion into kiss. 

Komaru leaned forward, slightly surprised by Touko’s sudden confidence. All of the fears of Touko leaving her left Komaru, feeling at peace. Pulling away, the two smiled, leaning their foreheads against each other, Touko’s glasses slightly slipping down the bridge of her nose.

Komaru’s arms wrapped Touko’s waist, pulling her into a hug and burying her head into the crook of Touko’s neck. “I’m so happy to have met you Touko” 

“I’m happy to have met you too Komaru”

**Author's Note:**

> So fun but not so fun fact, this was actually different than I originally intended it to be because I had a draft of this where something bad happens to Touko and Komaru at the end but I lost that draft and started working on other stuff and so I kind of forgot about this but then in Pyro's stream today, we couldn't deal with Touko's fantasies in DRAE so I wrote this to counter them. Also this is super rushed and probably has a bunch of mistakes and stuff.
> 
> As for my hiatus, I'm probably gonna go back on hiatus to work on stuff because I currently have 4 fics in the works that I really want to get done.
> 
> If you all want to find me head over to my tumblr which is ninten-cat-98, where I complain and draw gay shit sometimes


End file.
